The Falling Star
by Riley72
Summary: ...Good only to make wishes on... and then... forever to be gone... Death fic, oneshot


**A/N** du-duh du-duh du-duh du-duhduduhduduhduduhduduhduduhdu (OK, work with me here- think; **Jaws** Theme song!) Don't own the turtles. (wow, bet _that_ was a let down, eh?)

So, this's the next installment of my one-shot death fics. The poem is called The Falling Star by Sara Teasdale, and I do not, in any way own in, or any little bit of it... just an obsession from childhood taking root...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Falling Star**

_**I saw a star slide down the sky,**_

_**Blinding the north as it went by,**_

_**Too burning and too quick to hold,**_

_**Too beautiful to be bought or sold,**_

_**Good only to make wishes on**_

_**And then... forever to be gone.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He loved life, loved the city, loved his brothers- loved the sun... Loved the city lights... But- on some nights, when the sky was clear, usually, after a heavy rain, and everything was crisp and clear and good and clean... air sharp with oncoming winter...

Well, if you were lucky- on some nights... you might see a few stars.

He loved the stars the most. Except his brothers, of course. He loved the stars more than he loved the city lights, more than he loved watching the people go by, more than he loved his games, or the TV.

Stars and pizza- oh, it was a close tie. His great loves. He could never choose between them. If he had to, he would choose the stars.

Because, he could have pizza almost every day...

But the stars- oh, now the stars... they were a different matter.

Some nights, when the city was almost silent, when cold had sunk deep into his bones, when a chill made him shudder, when the sky was clear- when he could see the stars... They could have been the only things that ever existed.

He loved the stars. Sometimes, looking up at them, on nights like tonight, he let his mind wander- over his past, his family... his pain, his joy, his trails and his wins. And sometimes, he cried. Tears warm against cold cheeks.

Oh, he could sit like that forever. His brothers had no time for stars. They didn't understand... what they saw... well, he didn't know- but when he looked up, into the stars, the sky... he saw something different, a peace, a sweet, calm silence, a place of eternal... rest.

It didn't matter that it took so long for the light of the stars to reach his sky that by now... most of them were probably dead... that was just some stupid, meaningless fact. That somehow... made them even more beautiful... even in death- their light remained. He wanted to be like that, bright and beautiful and- eternal. He didn't want to leave here, not this place, nor his brothers.

He heard his brothers calling him, begging him to stay. But the stars were brighter tonight, and... well- he wanted to be with them. He wanted... to stay here forever. And ever- and... just lie under the stars, in that peace, that pleasant chill dancing on his skin, the tears tracking down his cheeks- sorrow almost pleasant, a time of looking back, and mourning the bad times, and laughing at the good.

A place where... where the stars shone bright, a place where his brothers were, a place where everything- could be whole, and understood and...

_Yeah, I think... I think I'll stay here. I'll just sit. I'll wait. Right here. I'll... I'll always be right here. _

He didn't want to leave, didn't want to look away from the stars.

Sometimes, it was like they shone just for him. He smiled, but it was a sad smile. A longing, a wish. Nights like this... could last forever. He... he wanted tonight to last forever, just him, his brothers- and the stars-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Between the stars, I'll leave my love... between the stars.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood together, underneath the stars, watching the sky, on a cold, clear, late autumn night, years had gone by, and yet- they had never... never really left this place. Their bodies walked, talked, but their mind remained.

His life... had taught them so many things.

How to laugh when all you wanted to do was cry.

How to smile when all you wanted to do was kill someone.

How to _keep_ smiling and laughing when everything had gone to hell.

How to keep faith in everything you loved- just because.

How to find the silver lining, when everything was dark...

...How to live when all you wanted to do was die...

And his death... well, his death- had taught them...

Just how much they needed him.

Just how much his smile would brighten up a day.

Just how much his jokes would make light of any situation.

Just how... just how important it was to be bright and light and warm and kind... and sweet and gentle...

And... just how hard it was to keep going, when everything started to mean nothing.

But- underneath the stars... underneath the stars- they felt him close, felt him- as if he still stood between them, cracking jokes and grinning goofily.

They could feel him there, so close... the stars were so close, so bright tonight- but... but they'd never seemed so far away.

"...Love like starlight... never dies."

They turned and walked away- but the stars remained, burning brightly- twinkling, light, beautiful jewels in a dark sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Between the stars, I'll leave my love... between the stars...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I saw a star slide down the sky,**_

_**Blinding the north as it went by;**_

_**Too burning and too quick to hold,**_

_**Too beautiful to be bought or sold,**_

_**Good only to make wishes on,**_

_**And then... forever to be gone.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope ya enjoyed it. Incase it wasn't obvious (Because I never know... hahaha...) the one who died was Michelangelo. The _Between the stars etc._ came from a poem or something on the internet... I found a few years ago, I think, or from some old poetry book from childhood...

I'm gonna tell ya, cos I love it; _Love like starlight... never dies..._ is extracted from an extract from a book... if that made any sense... lol... anyways, I can't remember how it goes, but it was absolutely beautiful... amazing. Kinda, actually took my breath away...

So, if ya _did_ enjoy- please be sure to lemme know! A.K.A review, _please!_! hahaha...


End file.
